Les larmes de Vethra
by Nixyan13
Summary: Petit OS sur le thème de l'Automne à Eldarya pour un concours. 1000 mots, une chaleur intense, et cette larme de sang sur son corps frêle. Joyeuse lecture


**Disclaimer : Juste un petit One Shot sans prétention, pour un concours sur le thème de l'Automne à Eldarya, dans la section artistique **

**1000 mots maximum pour seule contrainte.**

 _(j'ai eu le premier prix youhou /O/)_

 **Rating T pour le sous entendu.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **LES LARMES DE VETHRA**

* * *

 _« Sous le regard de l'astre ardent,_

 _Je verse en offrande aux braves conquérants_

 _Le sang rouge des vaincus d'antan_

 _Par le biais de l'enfant Karun, leur descendant. »_

 **« Gloire à Vethra ! Gloire à Vethra ! »** _s_ canda la foule en voyant perler puis couler sur le torse de l'adolescent, de fins sillons carmins.

Le prêtre de Vethra laissa enfin libre le poignet du jeune faune dénudé,qui se courba de douleur et de honte devant la population réunie pour le rituel.

 **« Gloire à Vethra ! Gloire à Vethra ! »**

Oui, Gloire à Vethra.

L'adolescent couvrit honteusement de sa main, son torse tailladé par endroits du tranchant de la lame rongée du prêtre rouge, alors que celui-ci le relevait et le postait à nouveau face à l'assistance.

Il le poussa violemment à terre du plat de la main et posa un pied sur sa face. Ses cornes toutes neuves, dont son père et sa mère étaient si fiers il n'y avait pas de cela trois lunes encore, crissèrent contre le sol de pierre brûlant où il avait été projeté de force.

 **« Prions ensemble mes amis, à la Gloire de Vethra ! Qui par le sang des vaincus, renaîtra pour nous une nouvelle fois ! »**

L'automne : l'enfer de la saison rouge. Une saison dure, brûlante, cruelle, étouffante, mortelle.

La chaleur de la journée incendiait les récoltes, attentait à la vie des nouveau-nés, assassinait sans répit les plus démunis.

La nourriture devenait plus précieuse que l'or. L'eau, plus précieuse que la vie d'un membre de sa famille.

Quant à la nuit, elle n'existait pas en cette saison. L'astre solaire tournait inlassablement dans le ciel, sans jamais vouloir s'essayer au repos.

La saison rouge, chaque année, réclamait son dû aux peuples du désert de Malikh', au sud des terres du royaume d'Eldarya. Car pour chaque période du doux et tendre printemps, venaient irrémédiablement les impitoyables mille journées d'enfer automnale.

Ces milles journées où nul ne pouvait entrer ou sortir en Malikh'. Ces milles journées où souffrance rimait avec quotidien.

Karun sentit sa chair au contact des pierres chaudes, former de légères cloques. Cette année, le millième jour n'avait pas marqué la fin de la saison rouge. Les pluies du doux printemps auraient du arriver et inonder les terres arides et calcinées de Malikh'.

Mais cette année, l'horizon était resté désespérément vide et brûlant.

Ils avaient attendus dix jours de plus. Puis dix jours encore. Et dix jours encore.

Mais jamais la pluie du doux printemps n'était venue.

Les peuples de Malikh' s'étaient alors tournés vers les Vetharas : race ancienne dévouée au culte de Vethra, Divinité du changement, du temps qui passe et du temps qui fût.

Au sortir du conseil avec les prêtres rouges, la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre parmi les peuples hétéroclites de la région désertique : seul le sang des vaincus, en accord avec les anciennes traditions de Malikh', apporterait à Vethra la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre la saison rouge.

L'automne ne pouvait être vaincu qu'en apaisant la soif de la divinité, courroucée par l'abandon des anciennes pratiques.

La fin de l'automne.

Le sang des vaincus.

Tous les peuples, tous les clans, d'ordinaire pacifiques, prirent les armes contre leurs voisins. Le sang coula en l'honneur de Vethra, durant une guerre fratricide de trois fois mille jours, dans chaque recoin du pays des sables. Chacun pensait ainsi devenir le champion de la Déesse, le prophète annoncé du retour au printemps.

Puis les prêtres rouges les avaient désignés. L'enfant Karun, et son clan : les faunes aux larmes de sang, peuple vaincu des anciennes écritures.

 **« Gloire à Vethra ! Gloire à Vethra ! »**

Oui. Gloire à Vethra.

Karun sentit le prêtre rouge le soulever à nouveau en empoignant sa nuque couverte de fourrure. Il gémit en bêlant et attendit.

 **« Vethra, nous avons sacrifié le sang de ton élu. Ton champion, né le premier jour du long automne et qui fête aujourd'hui son cinq millième jour de vie. Par son sang, montre-nous tes pouvoirs et chasse pour les siècles à venir, la Saison rouge qui dévore ton peuple ! »**

Au loin, on entendit le ciel se déchirer en deux et une gigantesque masse noire se former, grondant sans fin.

Alors Karun la vit : la main de Vethra.

Une absolue noirceur envahit le pays tout entier, alors que l'astre luisant se faisait entièrement dévorer par le membre obscur de cette chose immonde que les prêtres appelaient Divinité.

Un gigantesque éclat de tonnerre retentit, et la foudre s'abattit sur la terre de sable en un millier d'endroits, alors que la population amassée devant le temple, en transe, se mettait à psalmodier les paroles destinées au passage de la saison rouge.

Cinq mille jours d'automne prenaient fin.

Et alors que les faeries à genoux imploraient leur divinité, Karun sentit la fraîcheur envahir l'air étouffant du pays qu'il avait toujours connu.

La pluie inonda le sol désertique en un instant. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, l'enfant du soleil découvrait le printemps, la pluie, et le froid.

 **« Gloire à Vethra ! Gloire à Vethra ! »** Scanda la foule.

Oui. Gloire à Vethra.

Karun s'allongea dès que le prêtre le lâcha. Sa joue écorchée contre le sol détrempé et fumant des pierres du temple.

Les écrits Vetharas prévoyaient mille jours de printemps. Et à nouveau, mille jours d'enfer d'automne.

Mais à nouveau, au terme des mille jours d'automne, Vethra réclamerait à nouveau son dû.

Le sang des vaincus.

Le sang du peuple fratricide de Malikh', condamné à subir l'éternel joug des deux saisons, et à honorer les anciennes pratiques pour leur survie à tous.

 **« Je hais l'automne. »**

Et alors que la pluie martelait les joues de Karun, une larme rouge s'écoula pour rejoindre les flots.

* * *

En espérant que ce petit écrit vous ait plu

Retrouvez moi sur le jeu si le coeur vous en dit ^^ !

Nixyan.


End file.
